Fool-Hardy Life
by Lone Wulf TH3 ORIGINAL
Summary: The tale of a man named James going to the world of My Little Pony and has always been in the Fool-Hardy life..
1. Chapter 1

Fool-Hardy Life

Chapter: 1

How's it going people, I've started up the new story but it will take a long time before it gets updated since school is almost over.

"Why did such a wonderful thing happened…"

"Why can't I remember why…"

"Why was, how was I brought here?"

"I guess I should start from the beginning to get my head to understand.."

_-Flashback-_

"Hey leave him alone! Pick on me not him! COME GET ME NOT HIM!"

I remember some bullies picking on a kid, I'm someone who can't stand it when bullying is happening, I stand in the face of danger for those who can't, those who can't fight back..

That day was when it all went downhill…

"I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

I tackle one of them and throw him into another making them both fall groaning from it, I come over and hit em on the side of the head to try and knock em out, it was successful, there was one left still abusing him, I run and tackle him to the ground.

"Why do you pick on him?! What's your goal out of this!? ANSWER ME!"

I smash him off the pavement, but he still doesn't answer..

"hahahahahahahaha"

I hear intense insane laughter I've only heard from movies it makes a chill go down my spine, I get and look over to the kid to instead be thrown into the wall and the kid's eyes are all black he has black aura emanating from him..

"You shouldn't meddle in the affair of others.."

He said with an older male creepy kind of voice, I tried to say something but get cut off.

"Wh-"

"Death awaits you! Enjoy your stay for it will ALL end soon!"

Next thing I know I'm unconscious..

**Find it good? I liked how it started out. Give me any thoughts on how it is and if you think I should add anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fool-Hardy Life

Chapter: 1

**Here's the second chapter..**

"uugh, my head, where am I?" I look around to see only a grassy plain an eerie forest close by

"Gotta find any source of civilization, the guy that sent me here…. Weird…" I mutter to myself, I go around look for anything remote to a civilization.

I wonder what he meant by 'enjoy your stay it will all end here soon'…

I continue walking and look around for anything and find a beaten path, "Maybe..." I trudge around the path following it look for anything to give me a lead. I walk down it for what seemed like hours!

I saw a glint of something over the hills, I run and run trying to figure it out, I stop dead in my tracks to find a village, but, inhabited by PONIES!

"No! No! This has got to be a dream, I mean come on, Ponies!" I fall back to let my mind think…

Minutes fly by before I get the courage to stand up and try to talk to them, they don't seem hostile. I carefully make my way down, I'm close to the edge of going into the city, Pegasi, Unicorns, and regular ponies walk about not even noticing me… I feel quite nervous, but throw it aside and walk into the 'town'.

I stop in my tracks as a pony spots me, I stand still as it comes up studying me, I think it's a female, the hair or mane color is a brownish color while the fur is a little brighter brownish color.

"My my, you're a strange creature, never seen anything like you before..." I am shocked this pony can speak English. I try to communicate see if she can help me.

"Uh, I'm confused, I'm uncertain of how I got here, I am not from this place..."

"Well, that seems self-explanatory of what you said at least, not of how you got here… My name is Fern Meadow, what's yours?"

She sticks out her, hoof? Almost like a hand shake gesture, I hesitantly take her hoof and shake it.

"My name is James..."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you James, mind if I help you with your problem?"

"uh, yea, sure.."

"Aww come on, there is no need to feel nervous, I get that this is new for you but come on, I'm here to help, I'm a friend."

"Sorry, uh, yea, I'm glad we are friends, but, what do we do now?"

Fern looked up to the sky and as I look around I see why, it's almost midnight…

"I know your new here and all, but you got a place to stay?"

"No, no I don't, maybe I can sleep on a bench or something..." I said as I looked around for a bench.

"I don't mind if you would like to stay, I got a couch, which is way more comfortable than a bench, why don't you stay?"

I was a little freaked out by this but she is just trying to be friendly, I was silent for a few moments before speaking, "All right, I'll stay, thank you for your offer and letting me stay."

She smiled, "Anything for a friend" She then gave off a weird high pitched girl noise which sounded like it was rubber toy. She turned and led me to her home, it seemed very normal at that, like a house we have. It was decorated nicely, but they weren't as vamped up in technology as we were. There were some scattered candles around keeping everything lit, I was afraid the house would burn but she noticed me look at them, "It's quite alright, they are enchanted by unicorn magic to not burn anything" She said with a smile.

After a tour of the house, she led me to where I was staying, "This isn't the most comfortable couch in the world but at least it's better than a b-bench" She had a slight laugh after her remark.

"Have a nice night now, I'm going to bed." She waved and made her way up the stairs, I just watched her go into the darkness of a hallway and listened to the open and close of the door. I laid back on the couch, amazingly it could fit my size. It didn't take long for sleep to over take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Fool-Hardy Life

Chapter: 3

**Lol, I just noticed the last chapter has one flaw, but it's nothing to worry about it doesn't go with the storyline.**

"Huh, wha-" It felt like something was poking my side.

"Hey, wake up…" It was Fern, she was speaking softly into my ear which in turn make me shudder.

I slowly opened my eyes to see her green eyes and muzzle close to me face, "Morning" She said softly.

"Morning Fern" I said groggily.

She got out of my face and went back into the kitchen. I get off the couch and follow her into the kitchen, she was baking something that smelled good.

"Why did you wake me?" That was what has been bugging me.

"Oh, you were having a nightmare, I couldn't bear to see you that way…" She said, very concerned.

"Thank you" oh great, I'm having nightmares over a child.

Moments pass before one of us speaks, "So uh, what are you making?" My stomach grumbled from my late comment.

"Well, since you aren't from this world, I created something that I thought would work for both of us, Blueberry pancakes, mine with hay, yours without." She then used a spatula in her mouth to lay down three pancakes without hay for me on a plate and brought them over to a table.

I walked over to the table and sat down, "Thank you" I picked up a fork placed on the table and started to eat. I watched as she cooked and soon she turned off the stove and brought her plate over to the table, picking up a fork with, with, with her hooves! I guess somehow she had picked it up with her hooves. She looked back at me while she at and sometimes looking out the window.

I continued eating and finished, I waited until she had finished, she was about to pick them up.

"Let me, it's the least I can do for you caring" I took the plates and brought them over to the sink and cleaned them thoroughly.

"Why thank you, and I do anything for a friend" She came over and smiled, "Got anything to do today?"

I continued to stare at the sink cleaning the dishes, "Your welcome, and no I don't…"

"Well would you like to have a tour around here?" She asked in a kind way.

"No thank you, I might try to find a job though…" It was easy for her to pick up something in my voice.

"I've noticed this for a while but said nothing, what's wrong?" She said caringly.

I sighed and finished the dishes, I then walked back to the couch with her following, "The way I got here was by helping some child from bullies, but I am no longer certain it was a child anymore, it was more of a monster, it sent me here and had said that 'enjoy your stay in this world, it will ALL end soon'"

She looked a little shocked and looked up at me with caring eyes, "That is very brave of you to stand up for a younger being in your world, I'm sure you were sent here for a reason though."

I looked at her and smiled, "Thank you for believing in me". She jumped up on my legs and gave me a hug, I was a little startled but hugged back.

"Let's go find you a job!" She said excitedly and jumped from the hug and hurried over to the door.

I smiled at her enthusiasm and walked over, we left out the door, I wonder what kind of jobs they have around here. Maybe I could start a simple job…

"Got a job idea in mind?" She asked, still excited.

"Um, I think so, I would like a simple job but a fair pay."

Her eyes went wide like she was frightened, "I know a job you could work at!"

She brought me to a place what seemed like a Furniture Store.

"Here is a nice place for that kind of job, let's see if you could get started!" We went inside the store, it took a somewhat long time before we were able to get my job, and I am now a floor cleaner. At least it's simple.

**You like how it is so far? X3 Up to you readers if James and Fern pair…**


	4. Chapter 4

Fool-Hardy Life

Chapter: 4

**This will be the last chapter for the entire week, I got summer break soon and I won't be able to not make any updates.**

Fern and I head back to her home, I would consider it ours, and we only are friends after all. Fern Interrupted my thinking, "Don't forget James, it starts in the morning!" I look over at her and stifle a laugh, I try out something to be funny,

"Yea mom.." I do my best at stifling at laugh, she look at me blushing, I can't hold it anymore and start to laugh, and she joins in along with me.

We head back to her home soon, she stays I can stay as long as I like. I tell her it would be great, we head inside. "Fern, do you have a job also?"

"Yes, actually, I sell an assortment of plants for households, it's something I do, since it's also my cutiemark, she shows me her cutiemark, which is a Fern (who would've guessed).

"Huh, should've known" I give a dorky smile, in turn making her laugh. I look out the window to see the whole town engulfed in the sunset's beauty of light. I smile and I notice Fern to come over and look out the window with me.

"My house is the perfect spot to see the sunset, it's always beautiful".

I nod and continue staring out at the sunset, basking in its glory before it shifted into night. I didn't notice that Fern left while I turned away from the window, it already becoming night. I smell the air and smelt food, I walk into the kitchen to see her cooking away.

I silently walk over to her and put my hands on the counter in no attempt to scare her, "Hi Fern, what are you cooking?"

She doesn't take her eyes off the appliance, "I am making some sandwiches and fries" She looks up quickly to smile then turn back down to her cooking.

"Sounds good, thank you for cooking" I walk over to the table and sit looking out the window, just staring out in its glory, the moon bright in the sky and easier to see than Earths.

She finishes cooking and comes over with standard fries and a sandwich with a few green but the kind I could digest. She has her sandwich with different pony foods like hay. I smile, "Thank you Fern"

She smiles back, "Your Welcome James".

We eat in silence with a few glances at each other, I just look back out the window watching the trees sway in the wind and mostly looking at the moon, I sigh at how relaxing it is.

"You ok?" Fern asked

"Yea I'm alright, in my world, we are horribly polluted and we don't get to see the moon like this. It's very beautiful".

"Oh, thought you were angry or something…" She said with her ears down on her head.

"What would I be angry about, I got a good life going here…" I reach over and pet her head, making her blush a bit.

We soon finish our food and I clean them in the sink. She goes off to bed while I start to finish, I yawn and place the last dish that is dried off on a shelf. I head back into the living room and sleep on the couch, too lazy to notice I fall on the couch and a familiar voice lets out a startled eep…

**Guess, guess, and guess, I SAID GUESS! XD **


End file.
